Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a user interface (UI) of a mobile terminal.
Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a portable device having one or more functions of voice and video communications, inputting/outputting information, or storing data.
As mobile terminals have various functions in addition to communication, such as capturing images and video via a camera, playing music files or video, playing games, or receiving broadcasts, mobile terminals are implemented in the form of comprehensive multimedia players.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the complicated functions of the multimedia players. Such efforts include a touch screen and a user interface (UI) allowing a user to easily and conveniently manipulate and select menus.